Death
by The Silent Violist
Summary: This is a fic inspired by my friends fan fic. Someone dies and stuff. I stink at writing summarys... Pairings: HPOC, RWHG, and DMOC


A/N: Hey! I see you've decided to read my fic. This will be a one-chapter fic. I'm going to stress this, one chapter. No more after this. Ok. The pairings are, HP/MP (original character.), RW/HG, and DM/TC (another original character.)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, hell, I don't even own Tamora Calcet, (TC) (and she's an OC). You wanna know another thing I don't own, is the main idea for this story, I just wrote it. Tamora and the "idea" came from one of my budz.  
The girl walked down the road that sunny morning. The last place you'd expect her to be was in a cemetery, but there she was. She stopped in front of a grave that looked like it had just been filled in. The earth was still loose. She knelt down in front of the grave and placed a single red rose on the ground in front of the grave. She sat there for a while, just thinking. A few tears made there way out of her eyes and fell into the dry earth.  
  
"Why?" Was all she said. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and relived that dreadful day...  
  
~~~ (this is a memory)  
"Hey everyone!" Hermione said as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked from the couch, "No, let me guess in the Library adding another 5 inches to your charm essay." He said pulling her down on his lap and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"No, actually I was looking something up in the library." Hermione returned the kiss and made herself comfortable, "What have you all been up to?"  
  
"Actually nothing. We've been sitting here." Miranda said looking up at the ceiling. She was lying on the couch with her head in Harry's lap, "lets do something. I got it!" She said as fell off the couch and on to the floor. Getting to her feet she picked up her wand and a glass of water. Pointing her wand at the glass she muttered a few words and it turned in to a snowball.  
  
"Mira, don't you even think about it." Tamora warned as Miranda started walking in her direction.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't." She smiled wickedly before she threw it at Tamora and ran out of the common room. Tamora got up and ran after her. Then Ron, Harry went up to the boy's dorm to get their cloaks, scarves, gloves, and hats. Hermione did the same except she grabbed Tamora and Miranda's stuff too, because they had run out with out it.  
  
"Uh Hermione?" Ron said when he saw her holding the two extra cloaks, scarves, hats, and gloves.  
  
"Miranda and Tamora's stuff. They are going to need it." She said looking out the window. It was snowing very lightly. Harry and Ron ran ahead of Hermione so they could get out there sooner and Hermione walked at a slower pace. She was just about to open the doors to go out side when someone said,  
  
"Hey! Hermione!" Hermione sighed and turned around to see Parvati, Lavender, and Padma walking towards her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did we just see Miranda running away from Tamora? Then Harry and Ron running in the same direction."  
  
"We are going out for a snowball fight. Do you want to join us?"  
  
"No thanks anyway." Lavender said and they walked away.  
  
"Ok." Hermione pushed open the door and saw Harry and Ron making a small pile of Snowballs. Then she saw Miranda and Tamora at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Looking for these?" Hermione said and raised her arms. Tamora and Miranda shook their heads up and down and each grabbed her own cloak, gloves, hat, and scarf.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Miranda said pulling on her gloves.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you're talking about who against who. I say boys against girls. Since Harry and Ron are already set for a fight." Tamora said gesturing to Harry and Ron who were still making snowballs.  
  
"Sounds good." Miranda jumped into the snow and quickly made a snowball and chucked it at Ron's head. Just her luck he ducked and it hit Harry square in the face. Laughing she ran.  
  
"Tamora?" Tamora turned around and saw Draco standing behind her, "What are all of you doing?"  
  
"We are going to have a snowball fight. Want to join us?" Tamora asked him her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not going to be on a team with Potter or Weasley." He said looking in Harry and Ron's direction.  
  
"Fair enough. Hey Mira!" Tamora called quietly to Miranda who was standing by the steps that her and Draco were standing on.  
  
"Yah?" Miranda looked up at Tamora.  
  
"Tell Hermione we are going to change the teams around a bit. Me, you, and Draco against, Hermione, Harry, and Ron." Miranda nodded and walked as unnoticeably as possible over to Hermione. She told Hermione the plan and Hermione agreed, "Ok!" Miranda yelled to Tamora and Draco. Everyone was now standing on the lawn. Hermione scooped up a bit of snow and started to shape it as Tamora did the same. No one else moved, until...  
  
WHAM  
  
Something cold and wet hit Draco in the face. That was everyone else's cue. Snow was flying everywhere; teams didn't really matter because you would aim for one thing and hit something else. Miranda had fallen on Harry and Ron's snowball pile, therefore earning her self a face full of snow. Tamora was sort of out of the "line of fire", she was just adding to it. Hermione was trying to find someone who wasn't involved too much. She spotted Tamora and carefully walked up behind her and dumped a load of snow on her head, most of it going down her back. Ron left Miranda and Harry to "duke it out" and started up a small battle with Draco. About an hour later it ended with everyone equally soaked to the bone and tired.  
  
When the group entered the entrance hall, Draco went back down to his common room and the rest of them went up to Gryffindor. Ron said something about meeting them back in the tower and walked in the other direction, still dripping wet from the snow.  
  
"Hope Filch don't catch him"  
  
The group entered the Gryffindor Tower and went straight up to their respective dorms.  
  
"I'm tired." Miranda said flopping down on her bed, as Tamora grabbed a new set of clothes and went to use the shower.  
  
"Well dinners in two hours..." Hermione said setting a new pair of clothes on her bed. Miranda got up and did the same. Five minutes later Tamora came out of the bathroom dressed. Miranda grabbed her stuff and ran into it, pausing only to stick her tongue out at Hermione who had tried to get there before her. Hermione walked away muttering things under her breath. Tamora laughed and shook her head as she ran her brush through her short black hair, then taking her wand she dried it (her hair). About 3 minutes later Miranda walked out of the bathroom dressed and a towel around her hair.  
  
"Go ahead Herm." She said and un wrapped her blond hair. It fell a little past her shoulders. By the time Hermione got out of the shower Miranda had finished her hair and was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Tamora got up and opened the door to reveal Harry and Ron, who was carrying a tray of Hot chocolate.  
  
"Is that where you disappeared to? The kitchens?" Hermione said smiling at Ron. Ron nodded and sat down on her bed with two mugs of Hot Chocolate, and handed Hermione one. She took it and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you just wait in the common room?" Miranda asked taking her own mug from the tray and settling down on her bed. Tamora was still sitting at the armoire thingy (For lack of a better word) and was sipping her Hot Chocolate slowly. Harry was leaning on the wall drinking his.  
  
"We were waiting. We didn't want to wait to long because well, we didn't want to." Harry said chuckling softly.  
  
"Oh, so, who actually won out there?" Hermione asked referring to the Snowball fight.  
  
"Us, of course." Ron said smirking.  
  
"I think it was more of a draw." Miranda said placing her cup down on the nightstand. She pulled her pillows into an almost vertical position and leaned back on them, staring at her curtains.  
  
"And, what may I ask is so interesting about your curtains Miranda?" Harry asked standing over her.  
  
"Nothing." Miranda smirked looking at him. Then out of now where he started tickling her. Laughing she tried to make him stop, and of course failing miserably. This little one-sided battle went on for another few minutes then Miranda got hold of her wand. By that time she was gasping for breath. In between her gasp for breath she muttered the tickling charm, and Harry was rolling on the floor laughing as the charm did its work. Miranda placed her wand down on he nightstand and left it like that for a few minutes.  
  
"Mira I think you should take that charm off now." Tamora warned as Harry's gasps for breath got shorter and shorter.  
  
"Oh, ok." She pick up her wand and said, "Finite Incantrum" The charm ended as soon as it had started. Harry got up and sat up on the floor, "You ok Harry?" Harry didn't reply, "Harry" Miranda wheedled lying on her stomach so she could better see his face. Suddenly a tap was heard from the window. Everyone turned, out side of the closed window was an owl. It was brown in color; it almost looked like a school owl. Hermione who was nearest to the window got up and opened it, letting a jet of cold air in. The owl dropped the letter on the floor and left. Hermione picked up the letter, she looked at the front cover and said,  
  
"Harry, it's for you." Harry got up and took the letter from Hermione. He opened it and read it over.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see me. I'll see all of you at Dinner." He kissed Miranda and left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked along the quiet corridor trying to think of reasons why Dumbledore would want to see him. He was just about to say the pass word to the Professor's office when suddenly he found himself in a grave yard, just like back in his forth year.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where's Harry?" Miranda asked as she, Hermione, Tamora, and Ron, walked. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, but she couldn't see the untidy black hair she was looking for, "You think he's still with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Probably, seeing how he isn't here either." Ron said as the group took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Everyone dug into the food.  
  
"I'm really worried." Miranda spoke a little while later breaking the silence.  
  
"Miranda it's ok. I'm sure he's fine." Tamora said patting her friend on the arm.  
  
"I hope so. I'm done, I'll see you all back in the common room." Miranda got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm going to follow her. I'll see you guys later." Tamora got up and followed Miranda out of the Great Hall, "Mira!" Miranda turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Library." Miranda said and continued walking. Tamora caught up with her and fell into step with her. The two girls walked up stair and down corridors until they finally reached the Library. They walked in. Miranda immediately walked down the Fiction isle. Tamora sat down at one of the tables in the back and started to write the Potions essay they had been assigned. A moment later, Miranda joined Tamora at the table. Awhile later Tamora had left and Miranda was walking out of the library. She decided to walk around a bit before she went back to the Gryffindor common room. Somehow she found her self in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She turned around and was about to walk away when she was lifted off her feet. When her feet hit the ground she fell.  
  
"What the..." She trailed off looking at her surroundings. She was in a graveyard. She heard the mummer of talking a little bit in front of her. She quietly walked towards the sound and hid behind a tree. What she saw made her heart stop, "H-Harry?" She said her voice barely above a whisper. Harry was standing with his wand out, facing Voldemort. Suddenly she heard both of them say something, and she knew Voldemort was defeated. Then she saw Harry fall to his knees. Forgetting about any potential danger Miranda ran over to him, "Harry" Tears streaked down her face as he turned his head to look at her. As soon as he made eye contact with her she knew, "Harry, please" Miranda tried to talk but all the words got lost somewhere between her throat and her mouth.  
  
"Miranda I love- I love you." Then his body hit the ground.  
  
"Harry. No!" Miranda clung to hid body and cried. She never remembered crying so hard in her life. The only time that even came close was when her parents told her they were splitting up, and even that couldn't be compared to this, "No, please Harry, please don't leave me. Please. I-I love you" She sat there for a long time just crying.  
  
~~~  
  
"Why me? Why?" Miranda looked into her best friends eyes. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Sniffling slightly she burying her head into Tamora's shoulder again. Both girls were sitting in the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey had Miranda staying. When she ran out of the forest she sliced her shoulder open on a branch.  
  
"It'll be alright Mira." Tamora said crying her self. The door to the Hospital wing opened and the girls looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his smirk, his face was actually emotionless. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. Then Hermione and Ron came in. Hermione's face was streaked with tears, and Ron was silent, tears slowly making his way down his freckled face. The tow of them sat down on the Hospital bed. Ron reached out and patted Miranda on the shoulder. No one said anything.  
  
~~~(End of memory)  
  
Wiping her eyes Miranda took something out of her pocket. It was a picture of her and Harry during their last date of Hogsmeade. Smiling tearfully she placed it down on the grave. Before she left she traced the lightning bolt on his forehead thinking it wasn't there anymore.  
A/N: hey! I'm back. I hope you liked this story, and maybe you would be kind enough to check out my other story. Well, thank you for reading, and I hope I didn't make you cry, because I cried when I wrote it. please REVIEW!!!  
Ta Ta Krissy (A.K.A. Mira) 


End file.
